


Passing the Torch

by TheLuckyLady13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyLady13/pseuds/TheLuckyLady13
Summary: It’s 10 years after everyone has come back and Peter thinks it’s time for an announcement.





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen endgame at this point what the heck, but I will warn you one last time that there are spoilers in here.
> 
> I normally write much fluffier stuff but oh well. Enjoy some sad Peter.
> 
> (I don’t own Marvel)

The area was loud; press clamoring for the best seats, people asking what the big news being shared was. It all settled when a young man walked to the edge of the stage and sat down. The twenty-something year old began to speak.

—————

They say that he passed on the torch. That Spider-Man was there to lift everyone as soon as he was down. When Tony Stark fell, Spider-Man rose. It wasn’t always that way.

Yes, a torch may have swapped hands, but it was no smooth pass. 

Hi, I’m Peter Parker, I am Spider-Man.

When Tony Stark died, it was sudden. I had been dead for five years, and we had just reunited minutes before. There was no time to show me how to live again, no time to tell me how to be a hero, no time for anything except a couple of words and a hug.

When Tony died, he did not pass the torch, as the saying always goes. He dropped it, and I almost let it fall. I was sixteen (or twenty-one depending on how you looked at it) and spiraling. All my life I have been acquainted with loss: my parents died when I was six, my uncle was shot in front of me at fourteen. Despite our originally professional relationship, Tony had turned into a father figure for me, and losing him crushed me. 

I was stuck in my depression and simply going day to day. Everywhere I turned, there were reminders of what I lost; tributes to the world’s greatest defender.

So, doing what any broken teenager would, I ran away. My school had organized a trip to Europe for my class, and so I went and left my suit behind. This was all fine and dandy until Nick Fury showed up to recruit me. You know, the usual, holes in the universe and all that. I was filling big shoes and I almost failed. When Mysterio turned out to be a villain, I almost broke down completely, but I had a legacy to protect.

So, ten years have passed since the shadow years, since Tony Stark gave his all to give our lives back to us. Today we and people around the universe celebrate in honor of our fallen hero, the merchant of death turned bringer of life.

I have avoided revealing my identity since I was 14 and started all this spider business, so I figured I would have to pick a special day to reveal. I always pictured Tony standing beside me when it finally came out, so today seemed like the closest I could get. So, despite telling you already, I’ve got to pay my own tribute.

I am Spider-Man.

—————

With the man’s final words he lifts his hand and snaps.


End file.
